


Merry Christmas Sex

by Acher_Pigeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F, Futanari, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acher_Pigeon/pseuds/Acher_Pigeon
Summary: happy 🎄！😆enjoy it~





	Merry Christmas Sex

“安吉拉，安吉拉~”  
“洗澡的时候不要猫叫，”安吉拉抱着浴巾开始敲门，“快点洗完出来，今年派对可不能迟到了！”  
“迟到的又不只有我们，再说我刚大老远赶回来，他们会理解的。”  
玻璃门后模糊的人影一边吐槽一边关了喷头，浴室里的潺潺水声逐渐变小，法芮尔拉开门，蒸腾的热气纷纷从浴室泻出。  
安吉拉吹开面前的水雾，顺便把法芮尔吹的一阵哆嗦。她把浴巾扔在法芮尔头上，看着法芮尔毫不掩饰的裸体，轻飘飘地说：“色诱我是不可能的。”  
“我也知道不可能。”法芮尔把人拉进浴室，关上门后，沉闷的浴室里又回荡着她低沉的声音。  
“就一小会儿，”法芮尔垂头看着安吉拉的眼睛，她湿漉漉的头发还在滴水，“帮我擦擦头发。”  
“不用离这么近吧。”安吉拉笑着抱怨，因为被法芮尔抬起的手臂圈住，她的后背只能贴上了满是水珠的玻璃门。  
法芮尔又凑近了点，还特别低下头来，好让安吉拉能够双手放在她的脑袋上揉搓毛巾，只不过这样也让温热的呼吸就全喷在了安吉拉的脸颊上。  
“别想耍花招，”安吉拉撩开法芮尔额前的头发，“手往哪放呢。”  
“诶，怕你衣服湿了，”法芮尔放在安吉拉腰上的手又向上动了动，“我可什么都没想。”  
安吉拉扯动毛巾，将两个人裹在毛巾下，刺眼的灯光被隔绝在外，贴着法芮尔又湿又热的头发让她感到有些缺氧。  
“你这样我就要想点什么了。”法芮尔贴着她的嘴唇说。  
“我喜欢放纵点的生活。”  
安吉拉伸出舌头舔舐自己的嘴唇。  
“迟到了怎么办？”  
法芮尔的手从衣服下摆伸进去，对光滑的后背下手揩油。  
“那你先放手。”  
安吉拉闭眼笑起来，勾住法芮尔的脖子。  
“可不能让你逃了。”  
法芮尔压了上去，她裸露在外的器官变得壮硕，随着亲吻挺弄着安吉拉的小腹，她抬高安吉拉的下巴，非要听她逐渐变得迷离的呻吟，就好像在惩罚她挑逗自己的行为。  
“哦，你顶到我了。”  
安吉拉潮红的脸看起来有些羞涩，她不敢看法芮尔的眼睛，低下头又全是暴露在外的蜜色肌肤。她看着法芮尔用膝盖分开自己的双腿，深色的性器在胯下兴奋地摆动。  
她感到呼吸困难，又被法芮尔擒住下巴，被迫抬高视线。  
“你不是被它顶过很多次了，怕什么？”  
想到曾经被插入的快感，安吉拉腿脚酸软。

 

安吉拉做起来从来不要脸，在法芮尔面前她倒是比谁都能像个荡妇。  
她抱着法芮尔的腰滑下去时，法芮尔还求饶着：“亲爱的，别这样，你会让我死的。”  
地面依旧很滑，她只能将下盘压低保持平衡，但这让膝盖更疼了，她只好抱着法芮尔的大腿，好有个支撑的地方。  
起初两个人都有些僵硬，浴室里的水气已经散去不少，她看清楚了法芮尔皮肤上的纹路，在灯光下闪烁着晶莹的水痕。勃起的阳物抽打着她的脸，她每吞咽一次，就听见喉咙里泛起的黏腻欲望。  
“我想要……”她还没说完，就张口将那家伙吞了进去，坚硬的柱状物顶开她的嘴，牙关，喉咙，塞得满满当当。  
法芮尔低头呻吟，撑手扶在了墙上。  
安吉拉缓慢地将它吐出来，做着吸吮的动作，舌头又停留在顶端进行抚慰。她一边撸动根茎，一边品尝着顶端留出的些许汁液，随后用口液将法芮尔的阳物彻底浸湿。巨大的性器在灯下跳动着，变成了她手中的玩具，她每一次深深吞入口中，体验着难以抗拒的窒息感时，法芮尔就会按住她的头捅得更深，并且发出低沉的吼叫。  
“草，你这个妖精。”  
她听见她无奈地骂她，又抬起头可怜兮兮地看她，一边加重舌头上的力道舔舐，一边问她：“想不想射在我脸上？”  
安吉拉看着法芮尔的表情，就觉得法芮尔真的在纵容她，并且很享受，否则她早就干死她了。  
她盯着法芮尔的眼睛，丝毫不让步，让那杆枪依旧插在自己的嘴里，随后扯开了自己衣服上的扣子，一只手撩开了自己的裙子。  
她们之间对于性的需求从不害臊，安吉拉被法芮尔的荷尔蒙刺激得发慌，她巴不得让法芮尔赶紧上她了。  
于是她一边帮法芮尔口交，一边用手指抚慰着自己的阴蒂。她的乳房摩擦着法芮尔的大腿，碍事的内衣被向下拉开露出乳头，顶撞摩擦着法芮尔的皮肤，像是要在上面留下烙印。  
安吉拉的速度越来越快时，她有些情难自已，她的牙齿不小心刮擦着法芮尔的物什，让法芮尔又疼又痒，欲望更甚。她抬头看法芮尔，因为失神勾起的眼尾直接让法芮尔失去理智撞击深入起来。  
随着动作和刺激的加大，安吉拉红肿的阴蒂再也接受不了这样的刺激先达到高潮，因为这一瞬间的放松，法芮尔的精液也直接射入了安吉拉的喉咙里，引得安吉拉一阵咳嗽。  
安吉拉抹去嘴角残余的液体，大口呼吸着空气，却又被法芮尔抱起来将衣服扒光。  
“搞什么，让我休息，一会儿派对怎么办？”安吉拉迷迷糊糊地问。  
“老天，”法芮尔亲吻着她的脖子，“没关系，相信我。”  
法芮尔双手抬起安吉拉的双腿，将她按在湿滑的墙上亲吻，充血肿胀的花瓣正在快速地一开一合，渴求着什么东西进入其中的甬道。法芮尔迅速插了进去，听见怀里的人发出满足的喘息。  
“哈啊……深一点，再深一点。”安吉拉催促着。  
法芮尔不再言语，她啃咬着安吉拉的脖子抽动，每一下都保证用力插到最深处，甚至挤出了不少体液顺着安吉拉的大腿根滑下。  
法芮尔紧绷的肌肉都开始有些颤抖，她看着两人紧紧交合的私处，感到头晕目眩。更何况安吉拉细腻的呻吟一下比一下能浪，内部的花心还在不停绞动吸附自己的肉棒，每次拔出来都能感觉到那股恋恋不舍的劲头。于是抽动了一会儿，安吉拉达到高潮后频频收缩的内室，终于让她再一次泻出来。  
法芮尔再一次打开喷头，让两个人沐浴在倾斜而出的热水里。  
安吉拉无奈地靠在她怀里抱怨：“什么嘛，我们又要迟到了。”  
“哈哈，是啊，每一年都这样。”  
“是啊，每一年……”  
“圣诞快乐哦。”  
“是不是少了点什么？”法芮尔帮安吉拉挡住头顶的热水，帮她擦了擦脸。  
“你怎么每年都这么贪心。”  
“圣诞礼物嘛，贪心点怎么了，小气鬼。”  
“这次不许想别的坏事了。”  
“恩恩恩，想你。”  
安吉拉捂着嘴笑，在傻鸡唇边印下一个吻。

END  
😍


End file.
